Momentos
by RanKi
Summary: 30 momentos entre una decana y un doctor casi insoportable. Reto de 30vicios ¡R&R!
1. Vicio 4: Café

_Bueno, después de mis andanzas por el Livejournal, aquí les dejo los retos que estoy haciendo para 30vicios (muy buena comunidad, muy buenos escritores). Así que ya saben, si les gusta, dejen reviews, que no les cuesta casi nada y hacen feliz a una escritora desvalida XD_

_**Disclaimer: **House no me pertenece, blah blah blah... y ustedes ya se saben el resto._

* * *

House era adicto a muchas cosas. Era adicto a la vicodina, al rock, a tocar sonatas de madrugada, adicto a hacer cometarios ácidos, a su gameboy advance y sobretodo al café. No había nada que le despejara mejor por la mañana ni le relajara más por la noche que un buen café. Por eso cada día al llegar a su despacho pedía – o más bien exigía – que hubiera una taza del preciado líquido humeando en su mesa. Incluso hay quien decía que el médico llegaba tarde al trabajo a propósito, para que sus empleados tuvieran tiempo de preparar la cafetera y no tener que esperar. Pero hubo un día en el que los esquemas se le descolocaron al doctor. Ninguno de sus "niños" estaba en la "guardería" cuando llegó. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, a pesar de tener la televisión estropeada, con su gameboy podía aguantar horas sin hacer nada más, y eso unido a un bote sin estrenar de su querida dihidrocodeína (o vicodina para los amigos) no necesitaba para nada salir de su despacho. Este podría resultar un día muy bueno…

O eso creía House, pero tres horas después ni Cameron ni Foreman habían regresado (A Chase le había dado el día libre _"para que se presentara al casting de la película de Barbie como actor principal"_, dijo) y eso empezaba a molestarle. No porque quisiera tenerlos rondando cerca _(con un par de minutos con ellos ya tenía suficiente para el día entero, o más) _sino porque necesitaba-su-café-ya! Aunque a falta de pan… buena es una víctima. Y con suerte su víctima favorita estaría enredada con el papeleo, lo que le habría obligado a quedarse toda la mañana en su despacho. Mejor. No le apetecía ir cojeando por todo el hospital para buscarla. Últimamente las enfermeras le miraban de forma más lujuriosa que de costumbre _(Debe ser que les pone el bastón nuevo)_ Después de unos minutos perdido en estas reflexiones, decidió por fin levantarse y dirigirse hacia el sanctasanctórum de su jefa, haciendo deliberadamente más ruido con su bastón por los vacíos pasillos que de costumbre. Toc, toc, toc, toc... Al oír el sonido, como una premonición, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer que estaba sentada en la cómoda silla de cuero negro, firmando unos papeles. Antes de que pudiera decidir cuál era la mejor opción, si cerrar la puerta con llave o huir escaleras abajo, una silueta perfectamente reconocible apareció en el cristal de la misma. Cuddy aferró los papeles que tenía en la mano en ese momento, en tensión. A saber qué vendría a decirle House.

- ¡Buenos días jefa! – saludó, con una sonrisa inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- House, antes de que me pongas de los nervios y quiera tirarte la lámpara que tengo en mi mesa a la cabeza, ve al grano y dime qué quieres – murmuró con fastidio, intentando ignorarle enterrando su cabeza en los documentos que precisaban su atención.

- Estamos a la defensiva hoy¿eh Cuddy¿El gigoló subió los precios anoche?

- House… - su voz adoptó un tono amenazador

- No hay que ponerse así, mujer… simplemente papá – golpeó el suelo con el bastón, señalándose a sí mismo – quería preguntarle a mamá – unos ojos azules afilados miraron a la mujer que acababa de levantar la mirada de los escritos – donde estaban los niños – y de nuevo esa sonrisa, que ni en un querubín parecería cándida. Cuddy se preparó para la riña matinal.

- Como tienes la costumbre de llegar a media mañana – mirada asesina – y hoy tenías consulta a primera hora ellos han cubierto TUS consultas y les he dado el día libre. Hoy te quedas hasta la noche.

- Pero Cuddy, no puedes hacer eso, esta mañana estaba enfermo… Encima que hago un esfuerzo viniendo al hospital ¿pretendes que me quede hasta tarde, para empeorar? – Un carraspeo le indicó que no le creía.

- House, esta excusa no es de las baratas, es directamente gratis. Nada de tratos. Te quedas hasta última hora.

- _Ja, mein diktator _– Se cuadró, de forma casi derrotada (casi, porque Gregory House nunca estaba derrotado) para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones del despacho. Al momento un leve olorcillo amargo, que iba empapando toda la habitación, y del cual no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, le llegó a la nariz. - ¿Es eso café? – Una pregunta. Una simple y llana pregunta. Sin sarcasmo, sin reproche, sin rencor en ella. Algo que Lisa Cuddy agradecía después de tantos años trabajando con Gregory House.

- Blue Mountain. Un pequeño capricho – comentó mientras le servía una taza. Si la música amansaba a las fieras, el café era música para House. Él simplemente calló mientras alcanzaba la taza de las manos de Cuddy. Lentamente acercó su objeto de deseo a los labios, saboreando el líquido oscuro con paciencia. Nada que ver con el capuccino de Cameron, demasiado blando, demasiado suave. Este era…equilibrado… ligeramente ácido… afrutado… Cuddy… Cerró los ojos con placer, para disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba de su _Blue Mountain_, mientras la doctora volvía a sentarse en su escritorio en silencio, disfrutando por compartir estos momentos de tregua antes de volver a la rutina del tira y afloja…


	2. Vicio 12:  Espinas

Bueno, continúo con los vicios. Espero que les guste O Ah! Y en contestación a **Nessylovesroger** que muchas gracias por su review! O Me ha hecho mucha ilusión Y tranquila, que el Huddy se definirá bastante en capítulos siguientes XDDDD

* * *

Si Cuddy tuviera que comparar a House con una flor _(Algo de lo que si el doctor se enteraba sería capaz de burlarse de ella hasta el día del Juicio Final)_ lo haría con una rosa. Y no una de esas rosas románticas y empalagosas, que le da el príncipe azul a la princesa al final del cuento, sino con una _rosa canina_, una zarzarrosa. La rosa canina es un arbusto alto, enmarañado, complicado. Los tallos se retuercen y a primera vista sólo se ven sus espinas. Son flores solitarias. Pero a pesar de ello tiene propiedades medicinales: para problemas de los nervios, vitamínicas, estimulante sexual… _(Esa parte ni Cuddy se atrevía a dudarlo)_ Incluso se dice que es capaz de curar la rabia _(A diferencia de eso, House es capaz de provocarla)_. Como su nombre indica, se identifica con un perro, porque sus espinas se asemejan a los colmillos del can. Y esas espinas pinchan, duelen, molestan hasta que tienes ganas de retirar la mano, muerden y se defienden. Crecen cada vez que te das por vencido y cuando lo intentas de nuevo duelen mucho más. _Hacen daño._

Si House estuviera tan colocado de Vicodina que incluso pensara que comparar a Cuddy con una planta para pasar el rato fuera una buena idea, lo haría con el _crocus sativus_, el azafrán en la lengua común _(Le encantaba llamar las cosas por su nombre científico. Confundía a sus pacientes y les daba cierto poder sobre ellos: podía engañarlos…no, "podía dirigirlos en la dirección correcta" más fácilmente) _El azafrán es muy delicado, y por eso su precio puede llegar a ser muy alto. Tiene un aroma persistente y un sabor penetrante y amargo.El azafrán se encuentra envuelto por unas vainas de color verde brillante, del color de su culpabilidad, que impide llegar a lo que realmente importa. No hacen falta espinas para defenderse, sólo una capa hermética bajo su sonrisa profesional. Como detalle curioso, el Chartreuse, un licor, contiene azafrán.

Toc-toc-toc.

- ¡Cuddy, tienes que aprobar el tratamiento! No durará una hora más – gritó, en medio del pasillo. A la mierda con el silencio, los enfermos no se iban a quejar por eso, ya se quejaban demasiado por otras cosas.

- Está bien, House. Házlo y cállate – respondió, intentando no aflojar el paso para no revelar lo que tenía entre las manos. Pero el médico no tenía mucho interés en dejarla en paz. - ¿No tienes que ir a colocar al paciente de pastillas? – Él se limitó a sonreír. Ella lo miró incrédula unos segundos y luego gruñó. – ¡Ahh! Gregory House, no me lo puedo creer. Bueno, sí, me lo creo. ¿Qué coño crees que hubiera pasado si se muere?

- Está perfectamente y mejorando. Si se hubiera muerto hubiéramos mentido diciendo que tenía una enfermedad grave – Agregó con sarcasmo. La doctora odiaba cuando tenía razón. Y eso hacía que le odiara muchas veces.

- Bien, vale, ahora tengo que ocuparme de una cosa. – Dio por terminada la conversación cuando abrió con el pie la puerta casi cerrada de su despacho.

- ¿La gran decana huyendo de una pelea verbal¿Tu reinado del Terror está agonizando, jefa?

- Ohh, cállate – suspiró mientras dejaba el jarroncito que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con sorna. – Sabes que cultivar marihuana está prohibido, Cuddy Marley.

- Es una rosa que me ha regalado un paciente agradecido. No, no es ninguno de los tuyos. Tus pacientes viven, pero quieren tener que ver lo menos posible contigo. – Contestó, anticipándose a una pregunta nunca formulada.

- ¿Pretendes impresionar a los grandes accionistas dándole un toque femenino a tu despacho?

- No, simplemente me gusta tenerla ahí. Punto. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu despacho

- ¿Llenarlo de flores?

- ¡Decorarlo!

- Al final te acabarás pinchando con sus espinas y te acabarás sumiendo en un sueño eterno. ¡Ah no! Que esa era la bella durmiente, no la bruja malvada – Rió, mientras salía del despacho.

- House, no sé por qué aún no te he despedido – murmuró derrotada. La cabeza del irreverente médico se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Por mi atractivo sexual?

_Definitivamente esta era la prueba de que puede que House fuera una rosa canina, y su humor ácido sus espinas personales… _

…_o simplemente un capullo… _

…_de alhelí._


	3. Vicio 5: Silencio

_Bueno, primero de todo, gracias a los reviews! Pocos pero de calidad ;-) Un saludo a todos los que leen este vicio y dejen un review, que no les cuesta nada y hacen felices a los escritores ;-P_

* * *

El silencio es algo terrible. Te envuelve y te mortifica cuando estás solo. Te inunda y te enfría la piel, y te muerde y te araña, y luego no hay nadie que te abrace ni que te cure las heridas. El silencio es soledad para los que desisten y ausencia para los que esperan. House teme el silencio y es por eso por lo que se compró un piano y volvió a tocarlo _(Arrastrando a los pobres transportistas por 3 manzanas con el pesado instrumento hasta llegar a su casa)_, se compró un mp3 que llena de canciones de Jimmy Hendrix y óperas como _Carmina Burana_ o _Turandot, _una manta polar, que nunca podrá reemplazar un abrazo femenino pero que al menos lo intenta, llenó los cajones del escritorio de botes de vicodina vacíos que ha ido coleccionando con el paso del tiempo y las estanterías de libros que, aunque no haya leído, parece que sus viejos y polvorientos autores le acompañan.  
Por eso, House persigue a su jefa por todo el hospital a pesar de parecer un "cojo patético", como se refiere a él mismo. Porque en el fondo sabe que ella, a pesar de tener un "pisito Cuddy Malibú" y todo el éxito profesional en sus manos, también teme el silencio. Y puede que sus conversaciones nunca pasen de una pelea, de ética y moral, o de sarcasmo puro y duro, pero son sonidos, y eso marca la diferencia.

Y, quizás en alguna de esas casualidades de la vida, todo eso se haya mezclado formando un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios teniendo como resultado que ahora mismo haya una botella vacía de alcohol en el suelo del despacho de Cuddy; que las puertas estén cerradas a pesar de no haber nadie en el hospital que puedan molestarles porque se supone que no deben estar ahí a esa hora _(Son las 4 de la mañana... se supone que NADIE debería estar); _que se oigan gemidos entrecortados a través de los gruesos cristales de las ventanas; que haya un bastón tirado en el suelo; que unos labios se entretengan mordiendo otros labios; piel suave rozando una áspera barba de tres días; olor a frutas contra una agresiva esencia masculina; gemidos; _"House..."_ ; ojos verdes; un destello azul metálico; tirabuzones negros y el principio del fin del silencio. Mañana acabarán despertándose en casa de él, despeinados y con resaca, pero no arrepentidos. Ella mirará la hora y él dirá:  
- No ha estado mal. ¿Cuánto te debo?  
A lo que la doctora contestará, siempre sin perder la sonrisa:  
- House, cuatro horas más de consulta. Y esta noche quiero verte en mi despacho.  
Y saldrá por la puerta, dejando un leve olor a frutas en la almohada.


	4. Vicio 24: Humillación

_ Bueno, y aquí vengo con otro shot. Pero antes de nada, muchas gracias por los reviews de Ocean Lady y Gritzy! O Me animaron a escribir!!! ;-) Y creo que eso es todo. Espero que disfruten este nuevo vicio!!! _

* * *

"_Humillación: __Hecho de rebajar el orgullo o la dignidad de alguien. Señal de sumisión. Actitud de inferioridad respecto a otro o pérdida de dignidad por alguna acción, circunstancia, etc"_

A pesar de los esfuerzos por comunicarse con él, House seguía empeñado en responderle con una mirada silenciosa.

- ¡Habla con ella¡Todavía se puede hacer algo! – El médico despegó los labios resecos, cansado de la retahíla de Cuddy.

- No. Es su decisión y la respeto

- ¡Y una mierda! Tú no respetas a nada ni a nadie cuando quieres conseguir algo. ¡Habla con Stacy¡Pídele perdón!

- ¡¿Qué le pida perdón¿Por qué¿Por ser como soy¿Por ser en lo que me ha convertido? Si no puede aguantarme tal como soy ahora, no podrá aguantarme nunca. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a cambiar – La mujer se sentó, rendida, al lado de House.

- Entonces es definitivo… - declaró con un suspiro de culpabilidad. Al fin y al cabo ella también le había traicionado y su pierna no volvería a ser lo que era.

- No. Sólo nos estamos "dando un tiempo". Veremos a otras personas… Incluso me ha dejado el teléfono de una amiga suya muy barata. – Con un sonido de reproche, Cuddy se levantó de nuevo. No podía estarse quieta. Caminó un poco examinando la casa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. El médico parecía ignorarla y ahora jugaba distraídamente con su nueva adquisición. Un bastón oscuro, que le acompañaría mucho tiempo. Ella gruñó y se dio la vuelta, directa a la cocina. Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Tenía que bajar como fuera el nudo que se le había ido formando en la garganta con la conversación, aunque sabía que no podría conseguirlo ni bebiendo toda el agua de la fuente que se encontraba frente al Princeton-Plainsboro. Un sonido la distrajo de su actividad. El teléfono estaba sonando. Supuso que House no se levantaría a cogerlo, así que dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano en la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió al salón. En ese mismo momento el médico se levantaba a coger el aparato pero se distrajo con la rápida entrada de Cuddy y perdió el equilibrio. Todo fue cuestión de segundos. En un acto reflejo apoyó con fuerza su pierna derecha en el suelo y eso le provocó un dolor abrasador por todo el muslo. El bastón cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, y su dueño no corrió mejor suerte. Cuando Cuddy pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia él. El timbre del teléfono quedó pronto olvidado a pesar de que seguía sonando con endemoniada insistencia. House se aferraba a su pierna como si fuera lo único que le separara de un profundo abismo. Cuando se calmó, la doctora se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él pronunció un seco "no", con la misma firmeza con la que un padre niega un capricho a un niño malcriado. Con lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo alcanzó su bastón, que había caído cerca y se intentó incorporar. Primero una mano, luego el bastón… Madera contra baldosa de nuevo. Primer intento fallido. Segundo intento también. Cuddy intentaba evitar la escena. No soportaba ver al gran Gregory House humillado de esa manera. Vencido por el dolor de la carne. Era como admitir que era un ser humano, que llegaría el día en el que hubiera algo que el no pudiera resolver, que un día no estaría a su lado para soltar cualquier comentario estúpido, una respuesta mordaz a un paciente. Y como se suele decir, a la tercera va a la vencida. Tras reponerse se sentó en el sillón y miró a Cuddy con esos azules penetrantes tan característicos...

Después de ese día la mujer dejó gradualmente de visitar a su médico estrella. A partir de ahora tendría que afrontar todos los efectos de su infarto muscular él sólo. Era lo que había decidido y ella no quería interponerse aunque supiera que no era lo mejor para el agrio carácter del hombre. No quería añadir más culpabilidad a su condena. La condena de hacer lo correcto…


	5. Vicio 8: Religión

Vale, que conste que este vicio me ha salido bastante raro, pero en mi defensa debo decir que lo escribí en un momento de insomnio XD Quién sabe las cosas raras que pueden salir de una perversa mente adolescente en una noche de falta de sueño XDDDDD En fins, espero que aun así les guste. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Todos creemos en algo. Poco a poco vamos creando nuestra propia religión. Al contrario de lo que se espera de una religión, Gregory House no cree en dioses ni fuerzas supremas. Para Gregory House su religión es la verdad. La verdad pura y dura, sin adornos. Aunque en su propia religión, House puede permitirse traicionar la verdad si con ello consigue su máximo objetivo, una vida. Para los demás, él es un loco, un genio sin respeto a nada ni a nadie; para él, los demás son unos idiotas que no comprenden que él sólo debe respeto a su propia religión.

_- Necesitamos hacer la operación o si no vaya despidiéndose de su hijo.  
- Pero Dios no lo permite... ¡la sangre es sagrada!  
- ¡¿Dónde está su dios ahora que su hijo se muere, idiota?!  
-..._

Para Lisa Cuddy su religión son las personas. Ella vive por y para ellos. Es capaz de entregarse tanto a los demás que se olvida de sí misma. Sigue fielmente los preceptos de su religión. Para ellos Cuddy es una buena samaritana. Para él una idiota que ser más egoísta.  
_  
- Es necesaria la operación, si no su hijo corre grave peligro  
-Pero Dios no lo permite... ¡la sangre es sagrada!  
- ¡Por favor, piense en su hijo!  
-...  
_

Para los demás, ellos son contrarios y se complementan. Como un negro terriblemente oscuro y un blanco demasiado cegador. Nadie puede seguir una religión de egoísmo total o entrega absoluta. Se necesitan, y a psear de tener el mismo objetivo no aceptan al otro profeta en su vida. Aún no están preparados...

_- Es necesaria la operación, si no su hijo corre grave peligro  
- Pero Dios no lo permite... ¡la sangre es sagrada!  
- ¡¿Dónde está su dios ahora que su hijo se muere, idiota?!  
-... De acuerdo..._


End file.
